playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Costume Ideas
This is just a list of costume ideas for each character. I will most likely post several for the characters I'm most familiar with, and probably won't post more than one, if any, for the ones I'm not familiar with, so feel free to submit your ideas as well. Confirmed Characters Cole MacGrath *Empire City *Kessler *Thief Outfit (Dressed like Sly Cooper) *Infected Cole (Festival of Blood) *E3 "New" Cole (From inFamous 2's E3 trailer) Jak and Daxter *Young Jak and Daxter (From the first game) *Jak II *Jak (no armor) and Daxter with pants *Jak X *The Lost Frontier *Nathan Drake Outfit (For Jak) and Victor Sullivan Clothes (For Daxter) Heihachi Mishima *Old Heihachi (Tekken 6) *Alternate from Soul Calibur II *Cel-Shaded (Street Fighter x Tekken) *Original Heihachi (Tekken 1) Toro Inoue *Kuro (They would switch positions) Big Daddy *Gold Big Daddy Nathan Drake *Desert Drake *Wetsuit (Drake's Fortune) *Doughnut Drake *''Golden Abyss'' Drake *Heist Drake *Naughty Dog Drake *Jak's Outfit *Joel (The Last of Us) Joel isn't playable Sly Cooper *Riochi Cooper *Sir Galleth Cooper *Bike Messenger/Cole's Amp Sweet Tooth *Classic Sweet Tooth *Marcus Kane/Unmasked Colonel Radec *Capture Trooper Kratos *Fear Kratos (Alt. in Mortal Kombat) *God of War II (His Alt. in Soul Calibur) Fat Princess *Ninja Princess PaRappa *Kung Fu Outfit (he did train with Master Onion) Ratchet and Clank *Secret Agent Clank *Classic Ratchet *Nathan Hale's Armor (Ratchet) and Hybrid Mod (Clank) Sackboy *Kevin Butler Sackboy *Prehistoric Sackboy *Sackgirl *''LittleBigPlanet Cross-Save ''(Your personal Sackboy from LBP or LBP2) Spike *''Ape Escape '' *''Ape Escape 2'' Dante *Classic Dante *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Dante's Awakening'' *Vergil Evil Cole *Empire City *Reaper Costume *Evil Kessler (A black outfit redesign of Kessler) *Full Vampire Raiden *Classic Raiden (Before he became a cyborg) *Gray Fox Sir Daniel Fortesque *Arrow in the Eye (Parody of the Skyrim meme. reflects how Sir Dan died) *Knight of Gallowmere (Sir Dan before he died) *Skelzor the Skeleton (Uncharted swap costume) Nariko *N/A PlayStation Smash Bros Costume ideas from my fangame idea. *Cole MacGrath (Classic Cole, Street Fighter x Tekken) *Evil Cole (Classic Cole, Pandora Cole) *Kessler (Reaper Cole, Young Kessler/Cole MacGrath) *Alden Tate (Dust Men clothing) *Kuo and Nix (NSA Agent Kuo and Nix prior to recieving her powers) *Kratos (God of War II) *Sonic (Classic Sonic) *Jak (Jak X, Jak II) *Ashelin (Jak II/Jak 3) *Baron Praxis (Krimzon Guard Armor) *Young Jak (Experiment Rags) *Nathan Drake (Doughnut Drake, Desert Drake) *Lazarevic (Doughnut Lazarevic) *Shadow (Classic Shadow) *Ratchet (All 4 One) *Clank (Secret Agent Clank) *Sly Cooper (Cel-Shaded) *Sweet Tooth (Original Twisted Metal) *Nathan Hale (Resistance 2) *Sackboy (Varies depending on LittleBigPlanet save) *Dante (Devil May Cry 4) *Cloud (Kingdom Hearts) *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Chuck Greene (Varies on Dead Rising 2 save) *Snake (Young Snake/Brawl appearance) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid II) *Leon (Chris Redfield) *Sheva (Jill Valentine) *Wesker (Pre-Infection) *Algol (Soul Calibur V) *Sub-Zero (Classic) *Scorpion (Classic) *Lars (Naruto/Tekken 6 alternate outfit) *Jin (Street Fighter x Tekken) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur V) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur V) *Crash Bandicoot (Crunch Bandicoot) *Spyro (Adult Spyro, Skylanders) *PS Home Avatar (Depends on appearance in PlayStation Home/Custom) *Naruto (Young Naruto/Taijutsu Naruto, High School Naruto) *Ichigo (Hollow Ichigo, New Bankai) *Goku (Super Gogeta, Vegito) *Starkiller (Force Unleashed II, Sith Lord) *Isaac Clarke (Unmasked) *John Marston (Legend of the West) *Vampire Cole (Infected Cole) Category:Blog posts